sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Baker
Name: Tiffany Baker Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Church, singing, karaoke, shopping, drawing Appearance: Tiffany is a girl that always sparks a debate among the boys of Bayview. A good number of them call her “hot”. Standing at 5’6” and weighing in at 119 pounds, she keeps in good shape from her cheerleading activities. She has a shapely bust, big enough to draw attention, without being too ridiculous for her size. Her skin is only slightly tanned, despite her cheerleading efforts often out in the sun. The rest of them describe her as “cute”. Tiffany generally keeps her shoulder-length golden blonde hair tied into a pair of ponytails. She has green eyes, the green accented by a pair of colored contacts, that seem to brim with energy. Her heart-shaped face is centered by a button nose. She has smooth round cheeks that show her dimples whenever she smiles her disgustingly contagious smile. Tiffany loves to shop, and has the wardrobe to show for it. She generally wears conservatively covering clothes, and does not discriminate by color, although she does seem to wear lots of pink and bright green. She prefers long skirts to jeans, and is sometimes embarrassed to have to wear her cheerleading outfit’s short skirt. On the day of the trip, Tiffany was wearing a dull green jumper over a fitted blue shirt, pale grey leggings, and white runners. Biography: Tiffany was born in the city of Minneapolis as the only child of James and Sara Baker. Her father was a very successful realtor, and always spoiled his only daughter. Her mother was mostly a stay-at-home mom, but occasionally gave voice lessons to aspiring singers. When Tiffany was eight years old, her father was killed in a car accident. This was devastating for Sara and Tiffany. Sara mourned, but Tiffany felt that she didn’t like seeing her mother so sad, so she often acted happy and cheerful for her sake. As they were grieving, they were approached by a colleague of James. He helped support the family as they went through the process of arranging all the funeral rites. At the funeral, Sara and Tiffany were surprised to see many mourners they had not met before. Apparently, many of James’ clients were Catholics. They encouraged Sara and Tiffany to join their church. They did not need to preach very hard to the now-lost Sara, who was eager to find some new meaning and direction to her life. Even with all the saved money and compensations from James’ death, Sara could not afford to maintain their house in the heart of Minneapolis. She sold their luxurious suite and moved to a small townhouse in St. Paul. Tiffany had to change schools, but had little problem fitting in her new surroundings. Sara struggled for a while to make an income, and then a fellow parishioner introduced her to network marketing. Sara flourished in this, finally being able to generate a stable income to support herself and her daughter. One of Sara’s prime methods of finding new customers was volunteer work, both in and out of church. She often brought Tiffany along with her. Because of this, Tiffany was exposed to all sorts of different ways to help out: soup kitchens, clothing drives, and fundraising bake sales. Tiffany found that her cheerful outlook on life really helped lift up the moods of others, and she loved to make other people’s lives just a little bit happier. Because of church, her mother and many other parishioners often taught her how to be a good girl and how that would lead her and others to heaven. As Tiffany entered high school, she set her sights on the cheerleading squad. What a thrill it would be to bring cheer and spirit to the whole student body! Through a combination of hard work, good looks, and a cheerfulness even the bitchiest girl could not break, she eventually made it on the team in her junior year. She also joined the choir, both at the school and in her church. Everyone around the school knows Tiffany to be nothing less than pure happy energy. She skips through the hallways and can never stop running her mouth about the latest sales at the mall. On the field, she has a clear soprano voice that she easily projects in one bright cheer. Her close friends experience the same, if not more intense, amount of boundless energy. She is extremely optimistic, which just furthers her image of innocence and naivete. Advantages: Tiffany is in good shape from her activities as a cheerleader. She is fairly strong and has excellent stamina. She’s known as a good girl around the school and has few real enemies. Disadvantages: Tiffany is very optimistic and trusting of people. She would rather believe a person can be saved from a psychopathic rampage than think that he should be put down. She is very against violence and would likely not hurt another to defend herself. Designated Number: Female Student no. 6 --- Designated Weapon: Ruger MK III (.22 LR) rounds Conclusion: Well, Miss Baker is quite the lucky lady to have received such a weapon. I do hope she overcomes her problems with violence, because I would so hate to see that gun of hers got to waste. Ah well, if she doesn't want to use it, I'm sure somebody else will soon take it from her.'' The above biography is as written by Solomir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations Handled by: '''Solomir '''Kills: None Killed By: Jason Harris Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tiffany, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *For The Kingdom, The Power And Glory Are Yours *Roses Without Thorns *Cheer Up! *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *The Worst Gun in the Game *Everybody's Changing *Morning Comes Slowly *High Tides and High Hopes *March to Your Death *It's Everything's Nature to Fall Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tiffany Baker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I feel like Tiffany's story came through strongest at the start, when she threw her gun away, and at the end, when she died. It sort of sucks that Bishop didn't get into the game, as his absence messed up the triangle with Brook and Tiffany. Also, I think there were some slightly awkward indirect characterization moments with Tiffany thinking about Peter, mostly because it didn't really come up in her pregame to a notable degree. That said, I think Tiffany presided over more carnage posthumously than any other V4 kid. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students